Lucky To Be Coming Home Someday
by EllOhVeEe1997
Summary: Maybe, maybe just one day, they'll meet. And then they'll be together, and nothing will stop their love, nothing. Nothing… One-shot


**Hey I'm Back again, a lot of things happened; parents getting a divorce, starting a new school, etc. Sorry!**

**Anyways I was listened to Jason Mraz's song Lucky and it was so perfect for Percy and Annabeth during the Son of Neptune. By the way, I only used some of the verses from the song, because some of them really didn't relate to the story. **

**I don't own Rick Riordan or Jason Mraz of their amazing song or characters!**

**Author Note: **_Percy's POV is italicized_**, **Annabeth's POV is underlined, Both their POV's are wavish underline (? don't know how to say it?) **and the song is bolded**

**Hope You Enjoy!**

**Lucky**

**Do you hear me? ****I'm talking to you****  
><strong>**Across the water across the deep blue ocean****  
><strong>**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**

8 months. 8 months since she'd seen him, and she missed him like there was no tomorrow. She had tried everything; iris messaging, praying to her mother, and even something she would never have dreamed in a million years: praying to Poseidon. Her mother would probably be disappointed, but she didn't care. She was desperate. 

And here she was on a flying ship in the middle of the sea and just hoping Poseidon would give her a sign. Anything! Even a pickle! She just needed hope that he had made it. His fun-loving, goofy smile and not to mention those brilliant green eyes, like the color of the ocean right below her.

She looked out into the sea and whispered, "I miss you so much". And without warning, tears were threatening to fall down her cheeks, but she refused. She had to be strong, for Jason, Piper and Leo; she had to be strong for Percy.

All of a sudden, she quickly jolted out of her stance and heard, "Hey, Annabeth, Jason, Piper! I need you", hollered Leo, "and quick!".

Annabeth had worry all over her face as she raced to the Bridge and looked at Leo. He was tired and pale for someone who had tan skin. His curly hair were sticking out in every direction like he spent the last days living like a cave-man hunting dinosaurs and his eyes were wild-looking. She missed his mischievous grin, but she knew spending 4 days straight steering the ship would end him up like this.

"What is it, Leo?" Piper said, panic running through her eyes.

"I think I found land!" Leo exclaimed, his hands shaking. "I found land! I think it's Camp Jupiter!" He began to smile like a maniac and pushed the telescope towards Jason's face. "Take a look Jason, am I right?"

Not wanting to get his hopes up to high I said, "Leo I don't know, this is the third time you've said this. It's probably just-"

"No! He's right! It's Camp Jupiter!" Jason breathed in disbelief. "Wow! It's so much bigger than I remember!" 

"Let me see!" she gasped and stumbled over to the telescope, almost tripping but Piper had helped her up. She looked through the telescope and saw the most beautiful buildings she ever seen. Architecture was just screaming at her face.

"Oh My Gosh! We're here!" she screamed and ran to her bedroom. She went to the mirror and washed her face, feeling refreshed and calmer, but smiling like a maniac. She closed her eyes counted to five to calm herself and walked out to the deck even though her hand was twitching. When she opened her eyes she saw Piper, Jason and Leo looking at her with jaws wide open. 

"What are you staring at? We've got no less than 5 minutes and I need Leo to prepare to land the ship! Jason control the wind and Piper, you need to make sure the boiler room is good to go! " she stood there with a serious look that said, _That's an order _and they ran scurrying in opposite directions.

She sprinted after Leo, two steps away and looked at the camp and the growing crowd of campers on the shore of Camp Jupiter.

Leo with a striking smile said, "You know, I have a feeling today's gonna turn out great for us."

Annabeth laughed in disbelief and asked, " And why do you think that, Valdez?"

With serious and concentrating eyes he looked out into the mass of campers, as if trying to find someone he knew. " I don't know, but I had a dream last night, about Percy and some guy and girl who were apparently his best friends. I knew the guy was Asian, but the girl, all I could see was her eyes. Her golden eyes, I swear, they were like pure gold or something. It's like I've seen her before I just don't know how." Leo had the look of pure bewilderment and I had a millions questions racing through my head, but decided against asking him. His dream did sound a bit weird about the girl with the golden eyes. But coincidences never happen; the Fates always have a way with obstacles in demigod's lives and she knew that very well.

But before she was tempted to ask him a question she wiped the curious look off her face and smirked playfully. "Come on, lover boy! I'm sure you'll find her someday."

Even though Leo smirked playfully, he still had worry in his eyes, "Oh and Annabeth?"

"Yeah?" 

"He misses you a lot."

Her hearted melted and a smile beamed through her entire face. And with a confident face she looked out onto the shore and saw those brilliant green eyes staring at her stormy grey eyes.

**Girl I hear you in my dreams****  
><strong>**I feel your whisper across the sea****  
><strong>**I keep you with me in my heart****  
><strong>**You make it easier when life gets hard**

_Somehow he knew this girl. He could hear her. He knew her. Why couldn't he remember her__?_

_Percy kicked dirt in frustration and plopped down looking at the view of the Camp Jupiter Hazel had showed him._

_This whole camp didn't seem right and Percy knew that. There was people waiting for him, missing him, and he was stuck here. In a place that seemed to foreign to comprehend. He sighed and thought the name Annabeth. _

_Whoever she was, he sure did miss her. All he knew was she had blonde hair, grey eyes and tan skin, and not to mention the best part, which was she was his girlfriend. When Frank had taken him around to show him camp, while they were waiting for Hazel, all he could do was search his eyes to meet those grey eyes. But no such luck._

_What am I doing here?_

_He groaned and lied down, excepting to see the sky, but instead, golden eyes._

_Hazel._

_She had a smile of sympathy, like she wanted to help but didn't know how. Her long curls flowed down her shoulders as she looked down at him._

"_I knew I'd find you here." She breathed, relieved. "Frank realized you didn't come to lunch, but I told him you would be fine." _

_Percy didn't know how to respond but he silently thanked her for letting him have some quiet time alone._

_She looked out into the view and sat down beside him. "I come here a lot. You know, to process things when stuff happened."_

_He nodded and looked at her eyes once more. Normally, they had a twinkle in them, but today they were dull, almost black. He also saw dark sags under her eyes, like she couldn't sleep._

"_Hazel, what happened?" he said with disbelief. He never thought he'd see the day of her eyes being less bright than usual._

_She completely changed the subject, dismissing it quickly. "Oh, nothing! You know, another nightmare. But anyways, I came here to make you feel better." She said brightly. _

"_What are you talking about?" She rolled her eyes in annoyance that reminded him of Annabeth._

"_Oh, come on Percy! I'm not stupid!" She said irritated but then, she softened her voice. "I know you miss her."_

"_Oh", Percy said. Honestly, he didn't know how to comprehend it. _

"_Well, Percy." She seemed confident but it sounded like she was holding back a sob because she was looking on the other side of Percy towards the ground. He thought it might have something to do with Sammy, but decided not to ask."You should talk about her. Get it off your chest. Trust me, it always works." She then sighed and looked at him with a smile, encouraging him._

"_Um, well, all I know is that she had blonde hair, grey eyes, tan skin, and her name was Annabeth." He felt weird talking about the girl he loved with a thirteen year old, but then he realized it was Hazel and she was like his little sister who acted older than him, sadly enough._

"_Okay, keep going; what does she remind you of?" she said nodding and looking at the sun._

"_New York." _

"_Really? Of all the places, you choose New York. Huh, I wonder why?" she said with curiosity."Well, do you know what kind of personality she had?"_

_He laughed and looked at Hazel saying, "Well, she was smart I could tell you that. I have a feeling that I've never been able to outsmart her, ever." Percy smiled with amazement of how well he was remembering and excitingly said," Hazel, ask me another question!"_

"_Oh okay! Umm… Well, did you ever kiss her?"_

_He thought about it and closed his eyes picturing her face, "Yup, I sure did, but I think she only did that when I did something stupid or life threatening."_

_Hazel bursted out laughing, and Percy couldn't help but join in. When Hazel had gotten enough air she sighed, "I can't wait to meet her."_

_But Percy couldn't help but think that maybe he wouldn't find her. Hazel noticed his face go in deep concentration and said, "Percy, Listen to me! I may not have known you that long, but you're already like a brother to me. Frank and I will help you find her, I promise!" _

_Even though he felt the same way about Frank and Hazel, he still wasn't sure he'd ever see her again. "Hazel, I don't know, so many things could happen-"_

"_Percy, don't even go there!" she said with compassion. "We are going to find her!" Percy couldn't help but admire her confidence but he was grateful all the more._

_Hazel's face softened and she sighed. "Just, trust me on this, okay?" But before he could answer he heard the Dinner Bell._

"_Hey, we should probably go." He sighed and got up, also helping Hazel up._

_And as they headed down the hill, he promised Annabeth:_

_I'll try Annabeth; I won't give up._

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend****  
><strong>**Lucky to have been where I have been****  
><strong>**Lucky to be coming home again****  
><strong>**I'm lucky we're in love every way****  
><strong>**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed****  
><strong>**Lucky to be coming home someday**

Both Percy and Annabeth's POV

Maybe, maybe just one day they'll meet. And then they'll be together, and nothing will stop their love, nothing.

Nothing…

**Author Note: Hope You Liked It... Please Review!**


End file.
